Gadis Pesta
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Gemerlap malam menghiasi ibukota, di sudut tempat berdosa itu, ku melihat dirimu tengah larut dalam kegembiraan. Cantikmu, pesonamu, membuat mataku tak ingin lepas darimu dan tanganku seakan ingin menyentuhmu. Didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha.**  
 **Rated: M (for save).**  
 **Cast: Kaito S & Sakura H.**  
 **Warning: AU, OOC, cerita ini memakai sudut pandang orang pertama (Kaito).**  
 **Sumarry: Gemerlap malam menghiasi ibukota, di sudut tempat berdosa itu, ku melihat dirimu tengah larut dalam kegembiraan. Cantikmu, pesonamu, membuat mataku tak ingin lepas darimu dan tanganku seakan ingin menyentuhmu. Didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi. Drabble.  
**

* * *

 _Lampu-lampu berkedap-kedip._

 _Harum kretek terasa nikmat._

 _Musik kencang berbunyi nyaring._

 _Memekakkan telinga, membuatku ingin menari._

 _Di tengah gelapnya malam yang menghiasi ibukota._

Aku hanya terdiam di sofa ini sambil menatap di sekelilingku, banyak gadis seksi yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda namun, entah kenapa aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Ku alihkan kembali pandanganku pada sebotol _tequilla_ yang berada di hadapanku seraya menghisap _sheesa_ rasa cherry itu dan menikmati manisnya asap yang mengepul itu.

'Malam yang membosankan,' batinku yang mulai merasa jenuh.

Ku kerlingkan mataku dan kembali menatap sekelilingku, masih saja terasa bosan. Hanya gadis-gadis seksi yang tengah berdansa, pria dewasa yang tengah berselingkuh, dan orang-orang yang asyik dengan rokok serta minuman keras nan enak itu. Kembali ku menatap ke depan, ke arah para bartender yang tengah mengaduk cola.

 _Bosan pun terasa._

 _Ku ingin langkahkan kakiku._

 _Memberhentikan pandanganku._

 _Pada hal-hal tidak kuminat._

Ku rebahkan tubuhku pada sofa berwarna itu dan kembali menatap bosan pada suasana di sekitarku. Kembali aku mengambil segelas _tequilla_ bekasan tadi dan meminumnya tuk meluapkan rasa bosan yang kian menjadi ini. Kembali ku mengerlingkan mataku dan akhirnya, rasa bosan pada diriku pun menghilang karena kehadiran satu sosok, yang mampu mencuci mataku ini.

'Cantik,' batinku saat melihat gadis itu. Gadis cantik dengan rambut merah jambu dan _bikini dress_ berwarna putih.

 _Dia indah, sungguh indah._

 _Membuatku tenggelam dalam pesona._

 _Kecantikan yang menggoda._

 _Senyum yang menawan lidah._

 _Aduhai, gadis pesta._

 _Kau membuat bosanku hilang karenamu._

Karena penasaran dan rasa bosan yang makin menjadi, ku letakkan _tequilla_ -ku seraya berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Tersenyum dan langsung menepuk pundaknya yang kurus menggoda itu.

"Hai, cantik!" seruku memanggil dirinya.

"H-hei," jawabnya dengan nada yang terlihat gugup. Oh, damn! Kegugupannya menggoda diriku, ingin sekali ku menciumnya.

 _Oh, gadis pesta._

 _Yang penuh pesona._

 _Tengah gugup dengan manisnya._

 _Menggoda bibirku._

 _Menggoda jiwaku._

 _Untuk segera mencumbu dan memiliki dirimu._

"Siapa namamu?" jawabku sambil dengan nada menggoda.

"Haruno Sakura, kau?"

"Shion Kaito, kau bisa memanggilku Kaito dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Sakura?"

"Silahkan."

 _Hari itu, di tengah gemerlapnya pesta._

 _Kita berkenalan._

 _Di antara hiruk-pikuk manusia, yang tengah berpesta pora._

 _Oh, gadisku._

 _Aku sungguh bahagia, di hari pertama kita berjumpa._

 _Oh, gadisku._

 _Aku tahu kini, siapa sosok mu sebenarnya._

 _Oh, gadisku._

 _Aku tahu kini, dengan apa aku harus memanggil dirimu._

 _Cantikku._

Setelah kita berkenalan sejenak, gadis itu kembali menyeret tanganku. Membawaku ke suatu tempat, suatu tempat dimana ada kolam renang dan terbuka. Di tempat itulah, aku dan dia sama-sama berbincang tuk pertama kalinya di temani hisapan rokok dengan aroma yang mengunggah indra penciumanku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau merokok, Sakura," ujarku pada Sakura.

"Aku juga awalnya tidak menyangka, kenikmatan ini membuatku terjerat," ucapnya sembari mengepulkan asap rokok itu ke atas.

"Kau memang gadis nakal, Sakura," ujarku sambil menyeringai.

"Memang," balas Sakura atas ucapanku barusan.

 _Gadis pesta._

 _Kau sangat cantik, meski kau nakal._

 _Gadis pesta._

 _Pesonamu semakin mengikat hatiku._

 _Saat kau mengepulkan asap itu ke langit._

 _Jantungku berdebar olehmu._

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan menatapnya yang tengah menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Dia sungguh terlihat sangat seksi saat merokok, birahiku hampir naik karenanya. Dengan tidak sabar, ku rangkul pinggang mungilnya dan menariknya dalam pelukanku. Ku dekap tubuhnya dan tak henti-hentinya ku menempelkan bibirku pada surainya yang berwarna merah jambu.

 _Kau sungguh menggoda._

 _Membuatku mabuk dengan pesonamu._

 _Membuat hatiku menjadi tak sabar._

 _Tuk memelukmu._

 _Tuk meluluhkanmu sedemikian rupa, bak api meluluhkan batang lilin._

"Kau agresif dan kau tau itu," ujar Sakura sambil menatapku dengan genit.

"Karenamu, sayang."

 **'CUPH.'**

Dengan penuh rasa tidak sabar, aku segera menempelkan bibirku pada bibir gadis itu. Mengecupnya perlahan, hingga memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibirnya. Ciuman pertama dengan cinta pandangan pertama, mungkinkah?

"Nice kiss," ujarnya sembari beranjak berdiri.

 **'CUPH.'**

"Aku akan merindukanmu suatu hari nanti."

 _Oh, gadis pesta._

 _Bibirmu manis terasa._

 _Membuatku melayang._

 _Oleh pesonamu yang berkarisma._

 _Oh, gadisku._

 _Ku luluh oleh tatapan indahmu._

 _Yang meluluhkanmu._

 _Bagaikan api yang mencairkan lilin._

 _Sayangku._

 _Aku merindukanmu selalu._

 _Cintaku._

 _Kecup aku saat kita bertemu kembali, dengan pesona yang sama nan lebih panas dari ini._

 _Cantikku._

 _Sampai jumpa, sampai bertemu di sentuhan bibir berikutnya._

 _Di pesta yang sama, di pesta yang lebih gemerlap._

 _ _Oh, cantikku.__

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, ini adalah cerita crossover pertama aku. Maaf, kalau jelek karena aku lagi kena writer block dan semoga suka ^^.  
**


End file.
